Talk:Sans vs Saitama/@comment-27448264-20160214043303/@comment-31259708-20160220060733
"Here's the thing though: even without killing intent, Monsters are still glass cannons at best. LV 1 Frisk, armed with a dagger, can still take down Asgore because there was no other choice. Asgore was ''holding back, but it doesn't change the fact that Frisk can still bring him to a point where he can be mortally wounded." You just answered you own question HE WAS HOLDING BACK And he can also kill you with PHYSICAL Attack's Also Asgore while holding back was getting Talked DOWN BY A LEVEL ONE FRISK And you can eat a Pie to also LOWER HIS DEFENCE AND ATTACK. also, So we are gonna IGNORE Multiple Feat's proving monsters are indeed stronger than human's Jus because Asgore While holding back was mortally wounded..... that's like saying Goku is Street level because he got wrecked in his strongest form (while having his guard down) by a beam, that's not even island level and nearly died. I mean Torial Was holding back as well and She had the same stat's and you can kill her. "About Napstablook's "feat". You realize Flowey's transformation wasn't instantaneous, right? Starting at 10:28, the screen starts turning white, the beginning of the "flash", and goes on for 10+ seconds. Napstablook notices, and shuts the blinds within a decent amount of time." Wait So Light is no longer light speed Top KEK also The core and Waterfall are relatively Close So yeah And No He didn't have a lot of time Cause he was REACTING TO LIGHT Even if the light took up the screen for 10+ second's doesn't mean that It didn't get to waterfall Quickly. Occam's razor dictates that The Light was moving Light speed. "Frisk beats Flowey in a neutral run because they got the souls to rebel. Not to mention, Frisk was getting hand-held throughout the entire fight during the soul sections because one, ''you can't die during them, two, they heal the shit out of you should you "brave" through it, and three, if you somehow ''do ''die, you respawn at the last soul section. Upon closer examination, the Photoshop Flowey fight was skewed in Frisk's favor when you consider the souls had the choice between a fellow human or a sociopath flower." Frisk Also HURT'S FLOWEY BEFORE THE SOUL'S REBEL and were talking about you know basically God who made the entire game an empty void. Also yes the fight was supposed to be skewed in Frisk's favor also Frisk can take Quite a few Attack's from flowey Before dying ........ Or are you saying photoshop flowey is Peak human level as well Despite being basically a god. "Mad Dummy tanking explosions doesn't mean much when you consider ''they aren't corporeal. ''LV 1 Frisk is capable of surviving the missles in the first place, so it's relevant because...?" Um because it prove's Monster's are durable Also Frisk's Determination Helps Them (or her if you ask me my headcannon) survive A lot of shit Like the GIANT FUCKING BUSTER RAY FROM ASIER Or are you saying That is peak human as well